


In the Dark

by EftoKolasi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Absolution (Star Wars), Angry Kylo Ren, Arkanian (Star Wars), Arkanis (Star Wars), Arranged Marriage, Body Modification, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Daddy Issues, Dark Artifacts, Dark Character, Dathomir, Emperor Hux, Finalizer (Star Wars), Firrerreo (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Choking, Force Ghosts, Force Suppression (Star Wars), Genetic Engineering, Genetics, Genocide, Gray Jedi, Hate Speech, Imperial Military (Star Wars), Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Jedi, Jedi Sentinel, Jedi Shadow - Freeform, Jedi Temple, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Lightsabers, Magic, Mentioned Darth Vader, Mind-Witch, Mommy Issues, Nightbrothers (Star Wars), Nightsisters (Star Wars), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, Patricide, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Psychic vampire, Sith, Sith Temple, Subjugator (Star Wars), Supremacy (Star Wars), Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Telekinesis, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Unrequited Hate, Zabrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EftoKolasi/pseuds/EftoKolasi
Summary: The granddaughter of the last known Mind-Witch, Hannelore Loic grows up at Arkanis academy.Raised to be loyal to the new Imperial Military, Hannelore is assigned to General Hux as his bodyguard against Force users.The Nightsisters want an alliance with the new Supreme Leader, and send Nightsister and Nightbrother liaisons. Zabrak siblings Sarai and Casimir fit perfectly with this deadly group.Hannelore and Sarai are matched in psychic abilities. If they ever decide to be friends, the galaxy is in for a very bad day. It will only get worse when a certain perpetually pissed off Sith-wannabe with mommy issues doesn't get his way.Poe Dameron makes a nuisance of himself, while Jedi Shadow Rey and a Force-sensitive Finn adept at Force suppression are off dealing with Arkanian geneticists bent on creating an army of genetically modified super soldiers, Hannelore psychically manipulates everyone around to avoid being killed or enslaved for her Mind-Witch blood.





	In the Dark

1: In the Dark

Hannelore was only 4 years old she was brought to Arkanis Academy.

Her mother died during childbirth. Her father was some deadbeat drifter who probably drank himself to death, if he didn’t get himself shot dead first.

The only remaining blood family Hannelore had left was her grandmother S'ybll. Not interested in another mouth to feed, S'ybll refused to claim responsibility for the girl and allowed the system to swallow her up. S'ybll could not, however, ignore the girl’s mind, and was constantly whispering secrets and truths in her young mind. S'ybll knew that if Hannelore could not control her powers, she’d not only be used as a tool, she’d be able to find and help enslave S'ybll.

So she took the time to teach Hannelore everything she could.

Hannelore was a very strong mind-witch, and the last S'ybll knew of.

Hannelore was a very bright child. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl excelled at combat, strategy and academics. Hannelore’s psychic abilities made her even better. S'ybll became her biggest secret weapon. Her grandmother knew when the other children were trying to trick her, and she would tell Hannelore everything the instructors wouldn’t.

She taught Hannelore about the galaxy, the Force, the differences and similarities between the Light and Dark sides, as well as the lesser known Gray.

Her instructors taught her how to read body language to recognize when someone lies, S'ybll taught her how to read minds.

While her instructors taught her how to kill with her body, her grandmother taught her how to kill with her mind.

Hannelore also learned how to siphon the life energy out of every living thing within reach. This ability kept S'ybll youthful and boosted her powers for short periods of time. Hannelore was fortunate to be surrounded by so many people at the academy, instead of isolated in some empty village on an isolated planet. S'ybll showed her how to take a little here and there, not enough to be noticed by the source, but enough to keep Hannelore from exhaustion.

The greatest skill, however, came naturally to all Mind-Witches.

The ability to go deep into another’s mind, and see their every desire. To form psychic links between their minds, and then give the other person what they need emotionally, or convince them they already have it.

While S'ybll was busy developing Hannelores psychic control, Hannelore was advancing in her classes at the academy. She was soon noticed by none other than the man in charge of Arkanis Academy, Commandant Brendol Hux.

The Commandant also created a secret society within the Academy, in the hopes of conditioning soldiers loyal from birth.

The children were handpicked from the Academy’s cadets, early on in their training. To be accepted, each cadet recruited was required to not only kill a fellow cadet during training, but make to make it look like an accident.

Successful initiates were assigned to the same dorm and were given a special table in the cafeteria. The Commandant ordered his personal droid, DDM-38, to monitor the children and report directly to him.

The Commandant’s own son was placed in the program early on.

At S'ybll’s urging, Hannelore quickly constructed a psychic bridge with the boy and began influencing his already unstable emotions. They became fast friends, prompting Brendol to take a closer look at Hannelores progress at the Academy.

The Commandant was impressed with not only her fighting ability, but her mental acuity as well.

Hannelore advanced through her training, constantly improving and pitting herself against the older students both in the training room and the classroom.

Seeing the Commandant’s interest, the instructors began truly challenging Hannelore, testing her ability to adapt. She was given cadets to mentor and lead, making her responsible for their shortcomings. Her sleeping hours were restricted, her food rationed, her focus and memory tested at all hours

Where any other cadet would have failed, Hannelore flourished. Thanks to her psychic abilities, she could push herself harder for longer, all while sucking the life out of anything from the instructor screaming in her face to the grass under her feet to sustain her. None were more disciplined, and not even her instructors could break her military bearing, thanks to her meditation training with her grandmother.

Surpassing all expectations, the Commandant offered her a place in his child army. All she needed to do to gain entry was kill a fellow cadet. She was assigned a boy two years older than she, Phelan Jac.

4 days later, a group of teens was issued sidearms at random and instructed to make their way through the course at their own pace. Phelan Jac fired 2 shots into the center of his first target before moving on to the next.

On the 3rd shot, his weapon jammed. He inspected his weapon, visually confirmed it was operational and fully charged, and attempted to fire again. When his finger pulled the trigger, the charge instead rapidly expanded, causing the combined full charge within the weapon to be expelled from the chamber. A massive charge exploded outward, completely encompassing Phelan’s entire body. The heat from the explosion was so intense the grass was scorched and his body charred, his organs flash-boiled as his skin and top layer of muscles were seared instantly.

Long before the resulting flames were put out, he was pronounced dead.

Hannelore was immediately admitted to the secret society.

The only other moment in her life she considered were taking notice of, was the day her grandmother was murdered.

The Jedi Luke Skywalker used the Force to call his lightsaber to him, then proceeded to ignite it and “accidentally” ran it through her chest, killing the last known Mind-Witch in the galaxy.

Except for a 17 year old girl on Arkanis. Their minds were so connected that even on the other side of the galaxy, Hannelore experienced S'ybll’s death as if she was there.

In a moment, her mentor-and last remaining family-was gone.

Hannelore was alone.

In the quiet that followed, she looked out into the Force with her minds-eye, and welcomed the darkness with a smile.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes is born. Silent and still, the boys eyes go unfocused, even as his mother coos and cradles him to her chest, smiling down at the new life in her arms.

Breathing gently, the boy looks up, not with his eyes, and watches as a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl sinks into the deep.

A medi-droid approaches the mother.

“What will you name him?” it asked softly.

Just before the girl is swallowed by the Dark, she turns to watch the Light go out. She sees the boy, watching silently, his minds-eye focused on the dark.

The mother sighs happily, and answers the medi-droid.

“Ben. His name is Ben.”

The girl smiles, and finally sinks below the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> Please judge this. And be honest.  
> Tell me what you liked, or didn't like, and feel free to make suggestions.  
> I plan to write more chapters, as well, but I'm flying by the seat of my pants on this one.  
> I will definitely give physical descriptions in detail in later chapters, I just wanted to focus more on the dark tone of the story in this intro. And get opinions in the process, before I locked in on Hannelore as my main (over Sarai and Casimir, Dathomirian Zabrak hybridS, representatives sent to broker an alliance with the Supreme Leader).  
> I will later introduce Eira: an Arkanian offshoot, an albino/elfish/female; and Esha: a Firrerreo (all the r's) which is basically a cross between a human and an animal, in this case a tiger (imagine a female somewhere between Tigris from the Hunger Games and Tigris from Kungfu Panda, exotic and curvy and like sex on legs).  
> Seriously, though, please tell me what you think!


End file.
